


Sweet Treat

by MysteryFicAnon



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Gender-neutral Reader, Hot Chocolate, Loving Polyamory, M/M, Other, Polyamory, This is just sweetness, Undergloom, Undergloom AU, Undergloom Papyrus, Undergloom Sans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:21:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22233220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysteryFicAnon/pseuds/MysteryFicAnon
Summary: A fic based on the wonderful @popatochisp's Undergloom AU, because her Sans and Papyrus deserve all the love. Today, that love comes in the form of a reader who decides to do something special for her datemates. Enjoy!
Relationships: Papyrus (Undertale)/Reader, Sans (Undertale)/Reader, Sans/Reader/Papyrus
Comments: 14
Kudos: 88





	Sweet Treat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [popatochisp](https://archiveofourown.org/users/popatochisp/gifts).



> Big thank you to @silverryu25 for beta reading this, I really appreciate it sweetheart!

You weren't that great of a cook. Sure, you had a few simple recipes you could easily execute, but you still had to watch things closely to make sure they didn't burn. Yrus was definitely the better chef out of the two of you, and he would happily help you try out a new recipe.

Unfortunately, he wasn't actually here right now. He’d texted you thirty minutes ago that he was still on campus, and you could bet money that he was consoling another crying student. He was a sweetheart, but he'd really been burning the candle at both ends lately. Apparently once a professor got a reputation for being good at comforting, students from all departments would flood in for a good listening ear. You were glad to see him helping so many people, but you could sense the tiredness under his relentless cheer.

Of course, as his datemate, it was your duty to cheer him up! Hot chocolate wasn't his favourite thing in the world, but it fit the season and was—allegedly—pretty easy to make from scratch. This blog’s recipe seemed particularly delicious, and the amount of culinary skill required didn’t seem out of your league.

So, here you were. Attempting to finely whisk some dark chocolate into warm milk so it would properly dissolve and make it “scrumptiously decadent”. The heat from the stove washed over your face, but you persisted. Each turn of the whisk made your wrist click, but it would all be worth it. The chocolate did smell amazing, and watching it slowly dissolve was strangely satisfying.

After what felt like an eternity bent over, it seemed like you’d finally mixed all the chocolate in. The liquid had more of a thicker soupy texture than you’d been expecting, but it looked delicious. You were too tired to rustle up a fresh batch of whipped cream to enjoy with the cocoa, so canned whip and mini marshmallows would have to be good enough.

You were tempted to dip a finger in, but you forced yourself to wait. This was a surprise for both of your datemates, and you wanted to enjoy this with them. You leaned against the counter, taking a deep breath. Even if the kitchen wasn't your area of expertise, seeing your work still brought a small sense of accomplishment.

You tilted your head, listening for any signs of your other datemate. Ash was upstairs catching a nap, but you were confident that the smell of melted chocolate to lure him down soon enough. Winter could bring out the seasonal blues in anyone, but it seemed to hit him harder than most. Sleeping was probably a good start, but a warm drink could help perk him up a little.

However, you had a little more than that in store. You went over to the fridge, pulling out the bag of pastries you’d stashed there earlier. Soon two large raisin danishes and six walnut scones placed on a tray, along with one of your favourite sweets. You set the oven to the minimum temperature, just enough to keep the pastries warm without burning or drying them out. All of them came from a cute cafe near your work that all three of you were fond of, and you were certain that they were miles better than anything you could whip up in the time since you came home from work.

The front door opened and closed, Yrus’ signature ‘I’m ho-ome!’ ringing out. You turned around, happily holding out your arms as he came into the kitchen. Your skeletal sweetheart scooped you up into an embrace, holding you tightly. You hugged him back, giggling when he kissed your forehead with an exaggerated ‘mwah’. Stars, he was just too cute. You hoped he would enjoy this, you just wanted to make him happy.

“what’s all this?” Ash drawled, leaning against the doorframe.

“A surprise for my datemates?” You slipped out of Yrus’ embrace, walking over and giving Ash a kiss. He leaned into you subtly, showing in his own way that he was happy to see you.

“You are the best surprise we could ever ask for, my dear!” Yrus, ever the gentlemonster, takes your hand and kisses the back of it. “However, I will not refuse your delicious offering.”

Ash takes his seat at the table as the two of you work, in sync as you pull down plates from the cabinets and dish up the treats. Soon there are three cups overflowing with mini marshmallows, with a few extra teaspoons of peanut butter added in one for Ash. Even if you and Yrus had to maneuver around each other a bit, it feels better this way. After all of the time Yrus spent in it with you, the kitchen felt too big and empty by itself.

Yrus helped you carry the plates and mugs over to the table, even pulling out your chair for you. You gave him a kiss on the cheek for his efforts, and placed Ash’s food in front of him. He looked up at you, his gentle gaze making your heart flutter.

As you sat down to enjoy some hot cocoa with your datemates, you can’t help but feel lucky to be here. Hope is difficult to have, but you’re so glad these two incredible skeletons made it out of the Underground and into your life. They make your day so much sweeter, and you can only hope to return the favour.


End file.
